


Kinney Kisses

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A kiss is always a new discovery.*Note* This is NOT complete but I'm marking it as such because I have no idea when I might up date again. I had planed three to four more, I'll add them when I can.





	1. To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

A kiss on the temple means- I can't live without you.

 

The last few weeks had been pretty hectic for Brian. He was working on several accounts at once. The last two weeks Brian worked long hours into the night. Brian barley got to say a few words to Justin before they both fell into an exhausted sleep. Justin was equally busy with his classes and his art. Brian promised himself once the current accounts were under control he would take Justin away for a weekend some place nice. 

Brian tapped away at his key board stopping every so often to pencil in notes to himself. Every so many hours Cynthia would check in on him, often leaving food or coffee in her wake. He was glad Cynthia decided to stick with him. She was the most loyal employee he’d ever had. Such loyalty was always hard to find. He had just finished up a phone conference meeting, yet another account was in the bag. Brian did some paper work while keeping an eye on the time. He was going to be there for the photo shoot of a new line of luggage. He had very specific idea’s and he’d be damned if he would let anyone fuck it up. As he typed he smirked, he was still on top so to speak. Not just anyone could make luggage sexy. He could make anything look sexy, it was a gift.

When it was time he headed down to the studio. The concept idea was to have two bags set down on the floor, a couple enveloped in mist lounging on a couch. It gave a sense of passion and mystery. When you looked at the ad you wouldn’t be able to tell if the couple had arrived at their destination or were about to embark on a romantic passion filled weekend. It was shot in such a way that the sex of the couple was also a mystery. It was utter genius in Brian’s opinion. He demanded more mist to fill the frame. The air of mystery needed to be achieved. When he was satisfied with the amount of shots taken he went back to his office to continue working on the campaign. He only looked up briefly when Cynthia stuck her head in to announce she was heading home. Brian only nodded when he promised not to work to late. When he next looked up again it was eleven pm. Brian heaved a tired sigh. He’d finished all the paper work. He couldn’t wait to go home to Justin.

Brian shut down his computer wrote Cynthia a note and tugged on his overcoat. When he got to the loft all was quiet in the darkened loft. He did see a soft glow coming from the bedroom. Not long ago he and Justin sat down and picked out new lights for the bedroom. The lights gave the room a smoky air of mystery. He slowly climbed the bedroom stairs. Brian stopped when he saw that Justin was fast asleep. He always found watching his lover soothing. Brian couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips.

Justin’s soft pink lips were parted in sleep. His cheeks were sleep tinged pink. Brian swore he was looking at the face of an angel. He made his way slowly to Justin’s side and sat on the edge of the bed, content to watch his lover sleep. Slowly he reached out his hand and brushed a stray blonde lock away from Justin’s face. He knew he was incredibly lucky to have Justin in his life, someone that liked him for him and not what he could do for them. All Justin ever wanted was to be with him. Even when he found out that he would be left with one ball. Justin was still here despite all his best efforts at pushing him away. Brian hated to admit it but he wanted to be a part of Justin’s life, always.

Brian stood and stretched his sore achy muscles. He went to his side of the bed and quietly stripped out of his suit. As an after thought he pulled out two suitcases and left them by the foot of the bed. He’d surprise Justin in the morning. He crawled under the thick duvet. Brian silently curled around his partner trying not to wake Justin. His arm went around Justin chest. Justin easily rolled into his arms. Brian placed a soft gentle kiss on Justin’s temple. Justin let out a soft sigh and smiled in his sleep. Brian buried his nose in Justin’s silky hair, he didn’t want to live without Justin. He could but it wouldn’t be as fun, challenging and frustrating. He wouldn’t change any of it thought, he had a good life.


	2. Little Fuzzy Blue Sweater

A kiss on the ass means- You're mine.

 

Justin sat on the sofa sketching, trying to pass the time till Brian came home. Brian was on a business trip in Chicago. Again he was trying to land the Brown Athletics account only this time for Kinnetik. He had every faith that he would get the account. When they talked last night Brian said he was coming home today. He’d neglected to mention weather he got the account or not, fucker. When Justin heard the loft door rattle open he jumped up and tossed down his sketch book on the coffee table.

“Brian!”

Justin restrained himself from flinging himself in Brian’s arms. He wasn’t a little twink anymore. He was nearly twenty one. Brian set his bag just inside the door.

“Miss me?”

Justin smiled “you know I did.”

Brian held out his arms and mock sighed. “Come on you know you want to.”

Justin laughed and raced into Brian’s arms hugging him tight. He smiled up at Brian. “So did you get the account?”

Brian had a cocky little smile on his face. “There was never any doubt. I’d love to see the look on Vance’s face when he finds out the only account he ever wanted is now all mine.” Brian dragged his suitcase up to the bedroom. “I’m in the mood to celebrate lets go to Woodies, maybe meet up with the guys.”

“Aren’t you tired from your trip?”

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead; let’s go paint the town fuchsia or something.”

Justin laughed “ok.” He moved over to the closet to pick something out. Brian pulled out a bag from his suitcase. “Here wear this tonight.”

Justin spun around surprised. “You got me something?” Justin pulled out a fuzzy navy blue sweater.

“Do you like it?”

Justin smiled “of course I do.” He ran his hands over the soft fuzzy material. “It’s so soft and fuzzy.”

“It’s chenille.”

Justin stripped of his hoodie and tugged on the fuzzy sweater. It was made short wasted so if he stretched the sweater would ride up exposing Justin’s lovely pale skin. Justin ran his hands over the sweater brushing out imaginary wrinkles. He loved how the sweater felt especially across his nipples. Brian smiled and ran his hand down Justin’s arm.

“I knew you’d look hot in it.” Brian changed out of his suit and then they were off.  
&&&&&&&&&&&

When they walked through the front door at Woodies a guy coming out bumped into Justin’s shoulder.

“Sorry” he said with a sly smile.

Brian and Justin exchanged ‘what the fuck looks.’

Justin snagged a table while Brian went to get them their drinks. Justin noticed a hot blonde giving him the eye. He gave him a lower wattage version of his sunshine smile. The guy was hot and new but he wasn’t interested, not when he had Brian. The hottie grew bold and approached his table.

“That’s a really hot sweater; it makes your eyes look amazing.”

Justin laughed at the complement. “Thanks my boyfriend just got it for me.” Before Justin knew what was happening the trick was caressing his sweater.

“I’m Jesse.”

Justin opened his mouth to reply but Brian slammed their drinks down on the table.

“Fuck off he’s not interested.” He grabbed the trick by the arm roughly. “You touch him again and I’ll rip your arm off and beat you with it.”

The trick made a hasty retreat. Justin tugged Brian into a chair. “Take it easy Brian.” He’d never seen Brian so worked up before. “He was… ok well it was a little annoying.”

“He was practically stroking you” Brian spit out.

“I think he was stroking the sweater more.”

Brian pulled him in for a possessive kiss. Then he glared around the room warding off anyone else who might have ideas of approaching Justin. Justin tried to hide his smile behind his bottle of beer. He wouldn’t be surprised if Brian pulled out his dick and started marking his territory. Justin wrinkled his nose at the thought then giggled. Brian glared at him as he tried to look the picture of innocence. Just then Emmett, Michael and Ted walked in. Emmett threw his arms over Justin’s shoulders, rubbing lightly.

“Hey baby, ohh that sweater look fabulous on you.” Em petted Justin a few times before Brian pushed his arms away. Brian’s patience was running thin. He pulled Justin onto his lap wrapping his arms protectively around his boy.

“Keep your hands to yourself” Brian snarled.

“My, my someone’s….”

“If you say testy I’ll have to hurt you.”

Justin patted Brian’s hand which was unconsciously caressing his tummy, he didn’t mind though. “Brian’s just tired; he just got back from a business trip.”

Brian pinched Justin on his jean clad ass. “Brian is sitting right here.”

Mikey gave Brian a goofy grin. “Come on a pool table just opened up.”

Emmett took the first shot and missed horribly. Brian leaned over the table taking aim. Michael should have known better. He touched Justin’s shoulder and left it there. “So Justin what do you think the next story line for Rage should be?”

Brian took his pool cue and inserted it between his so called friend and his partner.

“Michael I thought I’d never say this but keep your fucking hands off my boyfriend.”

All the patrons of Woodies were staring at Brian.

“Jesus” Brian Mikey whined.

Brian leveled his gaze at Ted “and if you even think about it you’re fired.” 

Ted put his hands up in the air and backed away. Brian played a less than stellar game, Justin ended up winning. Brian slung his arm around Justin’s waist, Justin didn’t mind one bit. He loved when Brian got jealous and his possessive side came out.

“Are you wearing new cologne or is it the fucking full moon?”

“I didn’t put on any cologne but I’m sure by now I smell like you, not that I mind.” Justin smiled innocently up at Brian. He always loved how Brian smelled. It made him horney when Brian’s cologne got on him from hugging or making out. Brian wasted no time getting Justin home. He would claim Justin’s ass all night and into the morning. 

When Brian got Justin into the elevator he backed him up against the wall and caged him with his arms. He pressed his body up against Justin’s and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. Their tongues lashed out and collided with each other. When Brian pulled back Justin’s eyes were glazed over in passion filled lust. He let his breath puff out over Justin’s cheek. “You are never to wear that sweater again outside the loft.”

Justin rubbed his aching hard on against Brian’s hip. “I’ll only wear it for you.”

As soon as the elevator came to a grinding halt Brian stuffed his hand down Justin’s pants and tugged him along. The gate crashed open in his sense of urgency. He had the loft door open in a flash. Brian propelled Justin up to the bedroom.

“Get naked now, leave the sweater on.”

He flung his leather jacket in the direction of the sofa and headed for the kitchen. He got a bottle of water form the fridge and took a hefty drink. Brian stalked up to the bedroom and found Justin clad in only the little fuzzy sweater that people couldn’t seem to resist touching. Was it Justin or the sweater that people couldn’t resist? Apparently both were a lethal combination. Justin lay in the middle of the bed stroking himself.

Brian ripped open his jeans and tugged them off. He threw them in a corner of the bedroom, his club shirt soon followed. He stalked towards Justin then pounced unsuspectingly. In one swift move he flipped Justin over. Brian grabbed his ass and kneaded it in his large hands, pinching and pulling Justin arched into Brian. He leaned in and kissed first one pale cheek then the other that ended up in a nip that made Justin flinch. Brian licked from the top of the crack all the way down to his nuts. “You’re mine” Brian growled from the depths of Justin’s ass cheeks. 

Justin shivered in anticipation. He hugged his pillow tight to his chest as he gave his ass up to Brian willingly. He spread his legs wider, eager to be rimmed. Brian nipped along Justin’s crack then laved his tongue across the little love bites. He pulled Justin’s cheeks apart exposing Justin’s perfect petal pink pucker. Ever so slowly he placed a soft kiss against the delicate folds. Justin’s breath caught in his throat at the sensation. Brian kissed him there and he moaned. Brian kissed him again this time probing with the tip of his tongue. Justin mewled and bucked his hips. His dick was so hard it actually hurt. Brian kept a firm grip on his hips. Justin tried to rub himself against the sheets but Brian stilled his frantic movements. He could feel his pre cum trickle down his inner thighs. Brian slapped his ass which made him want to cum even worse. Little grunts and soft groans could be heard from the pillows. Brian preformed an all out assault on his ass. He laved Justin’s pucker, poking and prodding it with his tongue.

“Brian oooohh God ahhhhh Mmmmm Brian need to cum.”

Brian kept up his wicked assault. 

“Brian God Please!” Justin screamed himself horse.

He flipped Justin over his mouth and chin were slick with spit. Justin let out a soft groan as he stared at Brian’s very red lips. He loved it when Brian’s lips turned that dark red color. Brian took pity on him, he looked like he was about to explode at any second. His piss hole was gaping open and leaking freely.

“Jerk yourself off” Brian said before he dove back down between Justin’s legs for his heavenly treat. Brian pushed his tongue through Justin’s delicate folds and began to tongue fuck him. As soon as Justin saw Brian’s head bobbing between his legs and felt his tongue enter him he gripped his dick and began frantically jerking himself off. When he felt Brian’s tongue tickle his prostate he gripped the head of his dick and screamed as streams of cum were ripped from his slit. His new fuzzy sweater got soaked. Justin came so hard he passed out for a few seconds. When he came around he saw Brian’s head resting against his thigh.

“Wow” Justin panted.

Justin could feel Brian’s erection digging into him, he hadn’t gotten off. “I think you’re going to have to give me a few minutes before you fuck me.” Justin wiggled against the silky sheets. “All my delicate bits are still vibrating, everything is supper sensitive.”

Brian gave him a lazy smile. “I’m sure I can find a way to entertain myself while you recuperate.” Brian helped Justin remove the sodden sweater.

Just then Justin got a positively wicked idea. Justin pounced on Brian catching him off guard. He took the sweater sleeve and wrapped it around Brian’s steel length. As Justin captured Brian’s lips in a deep kiss, he began to stroke Brian through the sweater. Justin felt Brian shudder and a small gasp leave his lips. Justin jammed two fingers in his mouth getting them wet. He reached around Brian and inserted one finger then the other. Brian through his head back and moaned, making Justin hard all over again. He knew Brian was close. He rubbed the sweater across his slit and tapped Brian’s prostate firmly. Brian flung his arms around Justin to keep his balance as he came like a freight train into the sleeve of the sweater. As Brian slid down the bed spent, Justin balled up the sweater and let it drop over the side of the bed. Justin flopped down next to Brian laying his head on Brian’s sweaty chest.

“I think that sweater is evil” Justin said seriously. 

Brian huffed a laugh.

Justin groaned “oh man what will the drycleaners think?” 

“What they always think when we drop off a load, that we have a fucking amazing sex life.” Brian thought for a moment. “I don’t think I want to find out what happens when you wear cashmere.”


	3. Taking Care of My Baby

A kiss on the tummy means- Feel Better.

The sound of the alarm clock startled Justin awake. He groaned and tried to burrow his head deep into the pillows. Eventually a pale arm snaked its way out of the warm covers to bat the offending clock to silence. Justin tried to snuggle up to Brian but the man wasn’t there. He encountered only slightly warm sheets. Brian couldn’t have been gone long. With great effort he got up and dragged himself to the bathroom. After he relieved himself he washed his hands then splashed a bit of water on his face. He felt positively wretched this morning. Last night he had turned in early since he was feeling tired. He had hoped to feel better in the morning. Justin hoped he wasn’t coming down with something. His stomach hurt a bit. Justin wished he could just go back to bed but he had classes to go to.

He grabbed a pair of crumpled cargos with paint stains on them. He tugged them on sans underwear. Justin borrowed a t shirt form Brian, the logo said Irish pride. A ghost of a smile crossed Justin’s lips as he pulled the shirt on. He tugged on a hoodie then headed for the kitchen; there he found a note from Brian.

“I had an early staff meeting today. You were really out of it last night. Hope you are feeling better.” Brian xoxo

The x’s and o’s at the bottom of the note made him feel all warm inside. Brian’s simple note had made him smile. The thought of breakfast made him queasy so he just grabbed up his messenger bag. It seemed ten pounds heaver today for some reason.

Justin made it to class at the last possible second. He sat down gratefully in a chair. His left arm came protectively around his stomach. It felt like someone was dragging a fork across the inside of his stomach over and over again. Justin tried to concentrate on what the professor was saying but he hurt too badly. His notebook was out and his hand held a pen loosely but the page remained blank. By the time Justin’s class let out he was feeling really bad. He decided to blow off the rest of his classes for the day. His stomach hurt like a motherfucker, he was nauseous and he was fucking freezing. If he was going to throw up he’d rather do it in the comfort of his home.  
*********************  
Brian looked all around his office in frustration. He never usually misplaced things.

“Cynthia!”

She leaned in the doorway. “You bellowed?”

“Where is the Liberty Air folder?”

“I’ll go look around, you didn’t by chance take it home with you?”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck! Never mind I remember where it is.”

When Brian got to the loft he found the file he was looking for on his desk. He frowned when he saw Justin’s messenger bag by the island. Justin should have been in class. A moment later he heard vomiting coming from the bathroom. He tossed down the file and removed his coat then headed for the bathroom. Justin moaned as another wave of nausea hit him. Brian came in an squatted down beside him, mindful not to get his suit dirty. He rubbed Justin’s back trying to make the boy feel better.

“You ok?”

Justin gave him the most pathetic look he’d ever seen. He helped Justin to stand and noticed he was trembling like a leaf. He felt Justin’s forehead, he felt warm to the touch. Brian yanked open a drawer and got out the thermometer. Justin was hugging the door casing for dear life. Brian took his temperature then examined the readout. It was high but not dangerously so; he’d keep an eye on it. 

“How come you’re here?” Justin asked somewhat confused.

“Forgot a file I needed. Come on lets get you to bed.”

Brian scooped him up and carried him to the bed. He laid him down on his side of the bed which was closest to the bathroom. Justin instantly curled up into a little ball. Brian got an extra blanket from the closet and wrapped Justin up. He heard a thanks from the folds of the blanket. Brian took off his suit coat and loosened his tie. There was no way he was going back to work when Justin was here sick. He went out to the living room and picked up the phone and started dialing. 

“Hey Cynthia it’s me. I guess I won’t be coming back after all, my boy is sick.” 

“Which one?”

“Does it matter? Clear my schedule for today, anything comes up that’s important e mail me.”

“Sure thing boss. I hope Justin feels better.” Brian flipped off the phone as he hung up.

He went up to the bedroom to change into jeans and a t shirt. Brian went to the kitchen to get Justin a bottle of water and something to settle his stomach. He crawled in bed next to the trembling ball known as Justin. He pulled Justin into his arms. Justin turned over facing Brian.

“You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit” Justin murmured. 

Brian smirked with tongue in cheek. “I meant how you were dressed, fuck I hope you didn’t go out dressed looking like that. I thought I taught you better.”

“Fuck you, I’m sick” Justin mumbled. Justin looked at him with glassy blue eyes. “Um could you call Deb and cancel my shift?”

Brian rubbed Justin’s arm through the blankets. “Sure, here drink a little water.” Justin wrapped a sheet around the cold bottle so he wouldn’t have to touch it. His hands were already cold and clammy to begin with. 

Brian went to call Deb. He hoped she didn’t give him shit or worse yet want to come over. He rarely ever got sick but when he did it had to be the grand fucker of them all, Cancer. After his radiation treatments he had a pretty good idea how to take care of someone who was sick.

“Hey Deb its Brian.”

“Hi sweetie what can I do for ya?”

“Justin can’t make it in for his shift he’s sick.”

“Is he ok? I’ll drop by with some chicken soup after the lunch rush.”

“Deb I got it covered here, please just let me take care of him.”

It was the please that got her. “All right, you call me if you need any help. I’m proud of you kiddo.”

Brian heard Justin’s hurried footsteps race to the bathroom. “I gotta go Deb Justin needs me.”

He hung up hastily and followed the retching sounds. Brian hated when Justin was sick, it made him feel helpless. He knelt down next to Justin and rubbed his shaking back. He whispered soothing words of comfort. When Justin was done Brian got a wet rag and whipped off Justin’s sweaty brow. Justin leaned against Brian’s strong chest for support. Brian dashed away a couple of Justin’s hot tears. “You’re ok” he whispered in Justin’s ear. 

He scooped Justin up off the floor and carried him back to bed. Justin snuggled up to him in his arms. It made Brian feel good that Justin trusted him so much. It also scared him but not as much as before. He lay down next to Justin getting comfortable. Justin noticed for the first time that Brian had changed.

“You’re not going back to work?”

Brian gave him a look that said ‘you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.’ “I’m just making sure you don’t puke on my duvet.”

“Brian” Justin whined.

“Perks of being your own boss” he murmured.

Justin cuddled up close to Brian. He was glad Brian was going to stay with him. He didn’t really want to be alone. He found it kind of comforting having Brian take care of him. Justin felt Brian tug up his shirt.

“Brian I’m sick, I’m not in the fucking mood.”

“Shut up and relax. Do you really think I’d fuck you with the chance of you hurling on me?”

Brian leaned in and placed soft tender kisses all along Justin’s tummy. Justin sighed and petted Brian’s head. Brian pulled Justin into his arms so he was resting across his chest. He was glad when Justin finally drifted off to sleep.  
*************************

Brian grimaced as he stirred the chicken soup. He swore after his radiation treatments that he never wanted to see it or eat it again as long as he lived. If it made Justin feel better he supposed he could tolerate it. He heard Justin rustling around in the bedroom. Brian dished up a bowl and put it on the tray. He couldn’t hide the smile on his face. It was payback for all the chicken soup Justin had made him eat. He carried the tray up to the bedroom and plunked it down on Justin’s lap. Justin grimaced at the bowl of soup.

“I’ am capable of heating up soup you know.”

Justin touched Brian’s arm. “I know, it’s just I’m not really hungry.”

“Do you think you can keep it down?”

“Probably.”

“Well then as a tenacious twink once told me, you’re going to eat this fucking chicken soup and like it.”

Justin sat there and pouted. “So this is payback?” 

Brian gave him a evil grin but he didn’t have the heart to make Justin suffer to much. “You should really eat something. If you eat at least half a bowl I’ll give you more tummy kisses.”

Justin smiled “those were kinda nice.”

Justin slowly ate his soup. When nearly half the bowl was gone Brian kept his promise and lavished Justin’s flat tummy with soft kisses. Justin could feel the love and tenderness in each and every kiss. Brian always knew how to make him feel better.


	4. Leave The Light On

A kiss to the forehead means- I’ll protect you.

After Brian was done at the office he stopped by the diner. He knew Justin was covering the dinner crowd. Justin was wiping down the counter when he saw Brian come in. He smiled brightly at his lover. Brian sat down at the counter.

“Hey, are you almost done here?”

Justin leaned in inches away from Brian. “Yeah, another twenty minutes and then I’m all yours.” 

“Mm, I like the sound of that.”

“Do you want some coffee while you wait?” Justin asked while he grabbed a fresh pot.

“Sure. I was thinking how about we rent a movie and order some take out?”

Justin smiled. “That actually sounds really good.”

Justin went to give table five their check. Michael came in with Ted and Emmett on his heels.

“Hey Brian, are you up for Babylon tonight?”

“No can do, Mikey, I’ve got plans.” He continued to watch Justin move from table to table.

When Justin was done for the night he grabbed his jacket and linked arms with Brian. They walked down to the video store since it wasn’t very far. Justin knew exactly what he wanted to see.

“I wanna rent this one, Brian.” He held up the case to the DVD.

Brian smirked. “You only want to see it because it has that actress in it.”

Justin looked at Brian pointedly, “Your point being?”

Brian slung his arm around Justin’s shoulders. “Get it if you want to see it.”

“I hear it’s supposed to be really scary, but then you know how I love horror films. I heard the actress got freaked out watching the original version.”

“Let’s hope you’re braver than some girl.”

Justin nudged Brian’s shoulder playfully. They went up to the counter to pay for their movie selections. Brian valiantly bit his lip and said nothing when Justin used a coupon, though it damn near killed him. He swore Justin did it on purpose just to see him twitch.

When they got to the loft Brian went up to the bedroom to shed his suit while Justin went to dial up their dinner. Brian came down wearing faded jeans and a soft worn t shirt, Justin couldn’t wait to snuggle up to his man even if he was a bit bony in some spots. Their food came right on time. Justin figured all the delivery boys were terrified of Brian. If they only knew he was just a great big ol' pussy cat; it was the best kept secret. Brian plated up the food and brought it into the living room. Justin followed with their drinks. Justin curled up on the couch with his plate on his lap while Brian slipped in the DVD and pressed play. They sat close together on the sofa. Brian felt Justin flinch a few times. Scary movies usually didn’t bother him; most of the time he’d crack up laughing at the poor effects. Brian had a feeling this movie would be different.

Justin started out by his side then got progressively closer as they watched the movie. Soon Justin was in his lap and actually trembling. Justin buried his face in Brian’s shoulder.

“Stop the movie! I… I can’t take any more.”

“Are you sure? The movie should be almost over.”

“I’m sure.”

Brian held him on his lap while he trembled.

“That really scared you, huh?”

“You know I love scary movies, I practically grew up on them but that one…” Justin shuddered. 

“What was it that scared you?” Brian had some idea but he wanted Justin to tell him.

“That noise,” Justin shivered. “I know it sounds stupid but that noise just freaked me out and those jerky movements I… I didn’t like that at all.”

Brian rubbed circles on Justin’s back while he held him. At the moment Justin looked so young clinging to him.

“Maybe we can finish it tomorrow, when it’s day,” Justin finally suggested.

Brian could tell even though the movie scared the daylights out of him, he was determined to see the rest of the film.

“Yeah, we could do that. Come on, let’s try to get some rest.”

Brian didn’t say anything about the little Justin shadow that followed him while he locked up the loft and dimmed the lights. Justin eyed every shadow in the loft like it would rear up and attack him. Brian slung his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Justin stuck to him tight as glue. Brian didn’t leave his side when they entered the bathroom and did their nightly rituals. When they were done Brian flicked off the light. Justin froze dead in his tracks.

“Bri, can you leave the light on?” Justin said in a small voice.

Brian flicked the light back on. “Is that better?”

“Yeah.”

Brian pulled the door across part way so it wouldn’t be quite so bright. Justin jumped in bed and pulled the duvet up to his chin.

“The bedroom light too,” Justin quietly insisted.

Brian sighed but turned on the bedroom light to banish all things scary. When he got into bed as expected Justin clung to him like an extra blanket. Brian kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through his long hair.

“It’s ok; just try to get some sleep.”

“Ok.”

Justin practically burrowed underneath him so he was covering him. Brian tried to bury his head in Justin’s shoulder mostly to block out all the light. They both laid there for quite a while unable to sleep. Finally exhaustion consumed Justin and he was able to fall asleep.

The next day when Justin was ready they sat down to watch the rest of the movie. Before he pressed play Justin was in his lap and Brian had his arms securely wrapped around his boy. He had been right; there wasn’t a whole lot of the movie left, only fifteen minutes or so. During the light of day it didn’t scare Justin quite so much.

“If they make a sequel I’m not watching it,” Justin vowed.

The movie had affected Justin more than Brian realized. For four days he watched Justin creep around and jump at shadows. He smoothly changed the subject when the guys wanted to know what was up with Justin. If Mikey ever found out he’d just torment Justin with that creepy creaky sound, he could be cruel like that.

# # # # # # # # # # # 

A couple of months later

Brian was stretched out on the sofa flipping through Advertising Weekly. Justin was surfing the net when suddenly he came across something.

“Oh no! I knew it!”

“What’s got your jock in a twist?”

“They are making a sequel to that movie.”

“What movie?”

“You know that horror movie…”

Brian huffed a laugh. “The one that had you creeping around the loft for four days?”

“That’s the one,” Justin trembled.

“Well if I remember correctly you vowed you weren’t going to watch it if they made another one.”

“Yeah.”

Justin got up and went over to sit on Brian’s lap, he snuggled up to Brian.

“Well maybe if we watched the next one in the day time it would be all right.”

Brian arched a brow at Justin.

“And I could sit on your lap and you could hold me.”

“You are a persistent little twat I’ll give you that. If that’s what you want to do then that’s what we’ll do.” Brian pressed a kiss to Justin’s forehead and Justin smiled softly at his partner.


	5. Overtime

**A kiss on the cheek – means thank you.  
** ****

 

******Justin was hard at work in his crappy studio. He’d spent the last twenty minutes mixing the paint to get the exact shade he wanted; it was frustrating to say the least. Finally the color merged and blended together. He just wanted to add this color to the canvas then he would call it quits for the night.  
** ****

 

******When he was cleaning up his brushes Justin caught a glance at the time and did a double take; he hadn’t realized it was so late. Brian was probably sitting in the loft pissed that he wasn’t there. Justin picked up his cell and checked for messages; there weren’t any. Justin decided to call Brian and placate the big guy before he got home. Justin frowned when the call went to the answering machine. Justin thought for a moment where his errant lover could be at** **eleven pm** **.  
** ****

 

******“Fucker,” Justin growled.  
** ****

 

******Brian had been putting in a lot of hours lately at Kinnetik. The asshole was probably still there. He worried about him when he went into one of his workaholic modes. Sometimes the man didn’t know when to stop. Justin placed a call to Cynthia to see what the situation was.  
** ****

 

******“I’m glad you called Justin. I was just getting ready to call you.”  
** ****

 

******“Why? What’s wrong?” Justin couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice.  
** ****

 

******“Brian’s got a big meeting in the morning; it’s the Calvin Kline account. The boards came back all wrong so Brian’s taken it upon himself to perform miracles and redo them by morning. He won’t leave and to top it all off he’s got one of his migraines.”  
** ****

 

******“I’ll be right there, take the work away from him if you have to.”  
** ****

 

******Justin hailed a taxi to Kinnetik. When he got there Cynthia let him in.  
** ****

 

******“Cynthia, is there anyway you could push the meeting back a bit? I can get the work done. It’s just I don’t know how Brian will feel in the morning.”  
** ****

 

******“I don’t know, Justin. It’s a huge account and it is last minute. I can try.”  
** ****

 

******“Thanks, you can go on home. I’ll take care of everything.”  
** ****

 

******Cynthia smiled, “I’m sure you will, night, Justin.”  
** ****

 

******Justin got Brian’s migraine medicine from Cynthia’s desk drawer and got some water. He entered Brian’s office armed and prepared. He set the pills and water down on an end table next to the sofa. Brian was at his desk slumped over with his head resting on his arms. The room was darkened. Justin went to Brian’s side and lightly rubbed his shoulders.  
** ****

 

******Brian looked up. “Justin, what time is it?”  
** ****

 

******“It’s late,” Justin said softly.  
** ****

 

******“Fuck,” Brian groaned.  
** ****

 

******“Not now, dear. Come sit on the sofa. You must be stiff from sitting in that chair.”  
** ****

 

******He led Brian to the sofa then crawled up onto his lap straddling him. Justin handed him the pills then pressed the glass of water into his hand. When Brian was done he took the glass and set it back on the end table. Justin lightly massaged Brian’s temples which made him groan and sigh. Justin leaned in and pressed a kiss to Brian’s parted lips. Brian rested his forehead against Justin’s. That small contact made him feel a little better.  
** ****

 

******“I’ve got so much work to do. The boards are totally fucked,” Brian grumbled. “Give someone something to do and they just fuck it up.”  
** ****

 

******“So you take it upon yourself to do it all,” Justin finished. He’d heard this line hundreds of times before.  
** ****

 

******“Yep,” Brian said simply.  
** ****

 

******Justin rubbed Brian’s shoulders hoping to ease some of his tension. “Well, I’m here now; I’ll help you. Here’s the plan big guy.” Justin grabbed Brian’s chin lightly. “Are you listening?”  
** ****

 

******“Yes,” Brian sighed.  
** ****

 

******“We’re going to sit here all comfy till the meds kick in then you’re going to show me your notes and files and what you want. I’ll grab what I need from the art department, and then we are going home. You’ll get some much needed rest and I’ll redo the boards.”  
** ****

 

******Brian was in no condition to argue and couldn’t really find fault with the plan. He could trust Justin to save his ass.  
** ****

 

******“I’m going to fire Josh,” Brian half grumbled.  
** ****

 

******Justin smiled. “No you won’t. You’ll bring him in and personally serve him his balls and generally terrify the guy, and then you’ll feel much better.”  
** ****

 

******“Humph.”  
** ****

 

******Justin nuzzled his cheek against Brian’s beard stubbled face. He placed tiny kisses along Brian’s jaw while rubbing his shoulders.  
** ****

 

******“Mmm, I don’t know how I ever survived without you.”  
** ****

 

******“Me either,” Justin smiled teasingly.  
** ****

 

******Brian pinched a plump cheek causing him to squirm. Justin slid off Brian’s lap. He pulled Brian up onto his feet. Brian went over and grabbed his notes and files while Justin looked at the boards.  
** ****

 

******“I stand corrected. Fire Josh.”  
** ****

 

******“It’s like he disregarded all my notes and just did whatever the fuck he wanted.”  
** ****

 

******“Which isn’t even remotely good. Pack up your stuff. I’m going to get a few things I need from the art department. I’ll meet you by the front door.”  
** ****

 

******Brian packed up his briefcase and tugged on his overcoat while Justin went in search of supplies. When Justin met him by the door his hand slipped into Brian’s pocket and snagged his keys. Brian gave in and let Justin drive. He was too exhausted to care.  
** ****

 

******They rode up to the loft in silence. Justin let them in then set the alarm behind them. He set all the paperwork and supplies down on the kitchen table. He followed Brian up to the bedroom and helped Brian off with his clothes. He held back the duvet while Brian crawled in. Brian latched onto his wrist when he started to move away.  
** ****

 

******“Come lay down with me.”  
** ****

 

******Justin sat on the edge of the bed. “As much as I’d love to cuddle with you I need to get started on the boards.”  
** ****

 

******“I don’t cuddle,” Brian pouted.  
** ****

 

******Justin smirked. “All right, whatever the fuck you call it. I can’t.”  
** ****

 

******“I sleep better when you’re next to me,” Brian murmured.  
** ****

 

******“I know, how about this.” Justin pulled off his shirt grabbed up his pillow and wrapped his shirt around it then pressed it into Brian’s arms. “That’ll have to do for tonight.”  
** ****

 

******Brian wrapped his arms around the pillow and buried his face against the fabric. Justin couldn’t help but smile. Sometimes Brian was just too cute for words. He grabbed another shirt from his drawer. Justin went down to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He would certainly need lots of it if he was going to stay up all night. While he waited for the coffee he pulled out the file and Brian’s notes. The ad was for the cologne/ perfume Escape. By the time Justin had his idea all laid out the coffee was ready. He poured himself a mug then went back to the computer. Justin slipped on his headphones and pressed a button on his Ipod. Loud club music thumped through his ears. The music would help him work faster.  
** ****

 

******Hours later Justin worried the printer would wake Brian but he needn't have worried. For once Brian was dead to the world. Once the ads were printed up and placed on the black foam core boards he stood back to admire his hard work. He smiled at his accomplishments. Brian would be pleased. Justin shut the computer down and headed for bed. It was** **five am** **. He was too tired to clean up; Brian would understand. Justin stripped then slid into bed next to Brian. He had to wrestle his pillow away from him. He pulled the shirt off his pillow, plopped it behind his head then settled down for a dreamless sleep. As always Brian and Justin drifted towards each other in sleep.  
** ****

 

******The next morning Brian caught the alarm just before it went off. He didn’t want to wake Justin up. Brian padded into the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief as a long stream of urine splashed into the bowl. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he went. Judging from the stream it had been quite a while. He stepped into the shower and turned it on nice and hot, just the way he liked it, without the fear of burning Justin.  
** ****

 

******Brian washed his hair and quickly soaped up his body. His hand wandered down over his abdomen and stroked the hard member between his legs. Brian just couldn’t start the day till he got his first orgasm out of the way. He leaned against the tiles and stroked his dick firmly. Brian imagined Justin bent over exposing his slick rosy hole just for him to sink into. He groaned deep in his throat then shot a heavy load against the tiles. He shut the shower off and slung a fluffy towel around his waist. Brian quickly shaved then went to get dressed.  
** ****

 

******When he came down from the bedroom the first thing he saw was the boards propped up. He looked intently at each one, a smile curving his lips. Justin was absolutely brilliant. They were hot, edgy and almost had a whimsical feel to them that was all Justin. Brian went back up to the bedroom. He leaned over and softly kissed Justin’s pink sleep warmed cheek.  
** ****

 

******He whispered “thank you” in Justin’s ear.  
** ****

 

******“You’re welcome,” Justin mumbled.  
** ****

 

******“I thought you were asleep.”  
** ****

 

******One tired blue eye popped open. “I woke up when you left the bed.”  
** ****

 

******Brian ruffled his hair. “Go back to sleep; you’ve earned it. I intend to pay you for the hours you worked.”  
** ****

 

******“I know you will.”  
** ****

 

******Brian went down and tidied up. He put Justin’s empty mug in the kitchen sink. He gathered up the boards and put them in his special case. When Brian left he closed the loft door as quietly as he could. He had to go dazzle some clients.  
** ****

 

****  



	6. Nine Inches

  
Author's notes: **Special thanks to Gayle for the idea.**   


* * *

A kiss on the dick means - You're perfect. 

Justin was installing a new graphics program on his computer, when the loft door rattled open. Justin turned his head and smiled the smile Brian loved so much. After setting his briefcase down and tossing his coat on the back of his chair Brian strode over to Justin. He leaned down and kissed Justin softly. 

"Mmm, hey, what's up?" 

Brian smirked. "Funny you should mention that." 

Justin looked at his partner somewhat puzzled. 

Brian elaborated, "Since I own Babylon now I thought I'd keep up with the fine tradition of nine inch night." 

Justin's lips twitched. "Well, it was a time honored classic night. Just don't have it during the winter, dear," Justin playfully teased. "No one would be able to prove they have nine inches with shrinkage. Um, by the way, how will they prove they have nine inches or not?" 

Brian smiled devilishly. "Well, I never forget a dick and I have a long memory. Since I have better things to do than keep track of the biggest dicks in this burg, I found this at the office supply store." 

Brian set a clipboard down on Justin's desk. It was black and had a white ruler painted along the side of it. Justin sputtered a laugh. 

"Jesus, Brian, you expect them to whip it out at the front door?" 

Brian smiled and gave a little shrug. "Have to keep the people honest." 

Justin laughed shaking his head. 

"Oh, but don't worry. Since I'm the owner, I'll make sure you still get in." 

The smile slipped from Justin's face. "Gee, I'm honored. Since when did my dick size become an issue?" 

Brian cocked his head. "It's not. I love your dick; it's cute." 

Justin made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. "You are so not getting any tonight, you fucker." 

Brian took in Justin's stormy expression. "Why are you so upset?" 

Justin looked at him incredulously. "Well gee, first I get a pity invite to nine inch night, then you insult my dick by calling it cute." 

Brian laughed. "But it is." 

Justin growled low in his throat. "You are really unfuckingbelievable." 

"Have you ever heard me complain about your dick?" Brian yanked Justin up from his chair. "Let me show you just how much I love your dick." 

Suddenly Justin found himself tossed none too gently over Brian's shoulder. Brian headed up to the bedroom. In retaliation Justin pinched Brian's ass hard. 

"Ow! You little twat, I'll drop you," he threatened. 

Brian tossed his testy cargo in the middle of the bed. Brian leapt onto the bed and straddled Justin. He smiled down at his fiery twink. 

"The first night I saw you naked, here under the blue light, I have to say I was impressed. For someone your size, you're incredibly well endowed." 

Brian worked his hand between Justin legs and gave his crotch a playful squeeze. Justin's lips parted and a soft moan escaped. Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and arched a brow. Brian leaned down to kiss him while grinding his hips in a slow circular motion. 

"Besides what you lack in inches you make up for in thickness," Brian whispered against Justin's face. "I love how thick you are, and what's one inch between partners?" 

Brian sat up and ripped open Justin's jeans. He pulled them down to tangle at Justin's ankles. His naughty boy wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"I'm going to worship your cock," Brian said in a husky voice. 

Justin looked at Brian through heavy lidded eyes. His lips were parted and stained a dark pink from Brian's kiss. The head of Justin's cock was the same dark pink; there was already a bit of wetness at the tip.  

Brian stretched out between Justin's legs getting comfortable. He wanted to take his time; he wouldn't be rushed. He leaned in just breathing in his partner's scent, letting his warm breath caress Justin's overly sensitive skin. Slowly he dipped his dead down and placed a soft open mouthed kiss to the tip of Justin's dick. Justin let out a breathy sigh. Brian locked eyes with Justin then licked his lips, savoring the fluid that clung to his lips. Brian placed soft tiny kisses all along the head till Justin was writhing and calling his name. Justin brought his hands up and fisted his own hair, tugging sharply to divert his attention from the intense pleasure. 

Slowly Brian engulfed the head of Justin's cock. He kept the pressure light and teasing, then gradually added pressure and suction. Justin whimpered as the head of his cock dragged slowly across the roof of Brian's mouth. The tiny ridges felt incredible on his sensitive dick. Justin's breath hitched when Brian's big warm hand cradled his balls, rolling them gently just the way he liked. Brian pulled away from Justin's dick to place kisses up and down Justin's straining shaft. He placed one kiss at the base of Justin's dick then buried his nose deep into Justin's soft downy pubes. How he loved the scent of his lover. Justin smelled like vanilla almond soap and his own unique scent mixed together. It was a heady aroma; Brian could almost get drunk off of it. 

"Brian," Justin pleaded trying to get his attention. 

Brian playfully nipped Justin's hip to show he hadn't forgotten about him. He licked the bite to soothe the sting. Brian took a deep breath then slowly took all of Justin into his mouth and down his throat. His hands clamped Justin's hips in place. Later Justin would have imprints of Brian's fingertips on his hips. He would masturbate in front of the mirror to the vision of those marks while Brian watched. 

Brian locked eyes with Justin. The sight of Brian's mouth stuffed full of his dick was nearly Justin's undoing. Brian slowly released Justin's hips. Justin sucked in a deep breath. Brian was allowing him to fuck his face. They didn't do it often but they both trusted the other completely not to choke each other. Justin tuned in to Brian's breathing as he thrust his hips shallowly. He loved the power it gave him. 

Brian worked his hand under Justin. He took the tip of his index finger and pressed it against Justin's twitching, clenching hole. Justin moaned deeply as Brian rubbed the pad of his finger over his hole, never entering just a constant continual rubbing. Justin pushed down and back trying to capture Brian's finger but the older man was too quick much to his frustration. 

Justin wanted this to last forever, yet he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer and he didn't want Brian to have a sore jaw. Justin pinched and rolled his sensitive nipples as he rocked his hips, thrusting in and out of Brian's mouth. He could feel his orgasm start as a tingling in his toes as they curled. A lightning bolt of pleasure hit his spine. His dick pulsed and throbbed in preparation of exploding. 

Justin cradled Brian's head to his groin and patted his head, his signal that he was going to cum. Brian backed off Justin's dick a little so he wouldn't choke on the flood of cum. Justin shuddered and moaned as he came down Brian's throat. Brian saved up a bit of Justin's cum to share with his partner. Justin slipped from between Brian's slick red lips. They were both taken off guard as Justin came with one last powerful squirt. Brian felt the wetness strike his cheek.  

Justin blushed and bit his lip trying to keep from laughing. Brian crawled up next to Justin and kissed him deeply, depositing a little of the boy's cum onto his tongue. Justin moaned at the taste of himself and Brian all mixed together. It was a powerful combination. Justin pulled Brian in and licked his cum off of Brian's cheek. When he was done cleaning him he pressed a kiss on the spot where his spunk had landed. They held each other's gaze for endless moments. Brian pulled Justin into his arms. He moved his lips to the shell of Justin's ear. 

"Your dick is absolutely perfect and the times when I let you top me, I love how it stretches me and fills me up." 

Justin's breath hitched at that admission. Brian reached under a pillow and pulled out a condom. He rolled his lips into his mouth and arched a brow as he pressed the foil wrapper into an astonished blonde's hand.  


	7. Leave the Light on Part 2

  
Author's notes: In the first part Justin watched a scary movie. Not only is this part 2, it's also the sequel to the movie they were watching. Since it only came out a few weeks ago I guess it could be construed as spoilers for the movie and you'll have to read at your own discretion. I plan on keeping it pretty vague though. Nothing of great importance will be revealed about the movie. Enjoy!  


* * *

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon; both Brian and Justin were lounging around in their sweats. Brian was wearing a white wifebeater because he tended to run hot. Justin wore his gray hoodie because he was always cold.

"Brian. I'm bored." 

"Ok, I suppose we could watch that one movie you swore you'd never watch the sequel to. Then you put a stipulation on it that it must be watched during daylight hours, that movie." 

Justin took a deep breath. He'd been dreading the sequel coming out. He didn't know if he could handle it, if it was as scary as the first one was. The first one made him jump at every shadow for four days. He wasn't looking forward to experiencing that feeling again any time soon.

"We don't have to watch that one now if you don't want to."

Justin looked at Brian with resolve. "Let's just get it over with."

Brian popped the DVD in and got comfortable on the sofa. As per request, Justin settled himself on Brian's lap snuggling close. Brian's strong arms automatically went around him. In Brian's opinion Justin was one brave little fucker. The first movie had terrified him. When they were running the trailers for the sequel Justin always left the room or looked away. Brian admired him for facing his fears even if it was just a silly movie.

As the movie started to play, Brian pressed a kiss against the side of Justin's head, kissing the soft strands of blonde hair.

"Hey, isn't that that one actress we can't stand?"

Justin leaned forward a bit scrutinizing the screen. 

"Yeah, it is," Brian confirmed.

Only two minutes into the movie some guy got whacked in the head with a frying pan. Justin's hand automatically flew to his temple, rubbing at the barely there scar. Brian's arms tightened around Justin comforting him.

"Are you ok?" he murmured into the seashell ear.

"Yeah, I guess some things you never really get over, no matter how hard you try. At least it wasn't a fucking bat."

Justin fidgeted on Brian's lap when they showed a hospital scene also combined with that fucking noise he couldn't stand. 

"Aw, poor Sarah."

Brian rubbed his arm. "Don't worry she'll make plenty more movies to entertain you."

Justin smiled and nudged Brian in the ribs.

Justin watched the two horny teens go into a hotel room. "Ewww! I hope there's no hetero sex. No hetero sex, no hetero sex," Justin chanted. Brian was silently chanting the same thing. 

They watched and waited; Justin gasped and jerked back violently. Brian held him tightly in his arms.

When Justin got his breathing back to normal he said, "Ok then, so no hetero sex. Yay."

More than halfway through the movie Justin commented, "Ya know the first one was way better. This isn't nearly as scary and it's just kinda stupid."

"Sequels tend to not live up to the first one."

"Oh fuck that's just disgusting. It's a good thing I'm lactose intolerant, cuz it's going to be a long time before I drink milk again, fuck."

"I'm right there with you on that one," Brian grimaced. 

Towards the end of the movie Justin clasped hands with Brian and twined their fingers together. That awful sound was coming more frequently now. As the scene slowly unfolded Brian just knew that it wouldn't be good. Justin gasped and jerked out of Brian's arms. He ripped off his hoodie and threw it across the room.

"Jesus, fuck! Is nothing sacred anymore? They just had to drag a poor hoodie into this." 

Brian hugged Justin to his chest and gently rubbed his back. A soft smile curved his lips as he tried not to laugh. "Don't worry I'll keep you warm."

Brian ran his hands down Justin's arms trying to soothe away the goose bumps.

Justin scrunched up his nose. "Do you think they'll make another one?"

Brian thought for a moment, "Probably. If they do we'll watch it, in the daytime with you on my lap. I hope they don't though. You nearly made my legs go to sleep."

Justin playfully shoved Brian. He sighed looking down. "You must think I'm such a pussy."

"Actually I don't. First, I don't do pussy. Second, you will always be the bravest person I know."

Justin looked up at Brian skeptically. "You really think I'm brave?"

"No fishing for compliments."

Justin stuck his pink little tongue out while Brian rolled his eyes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

That night they got ready for bed together as they usually did. They moved about the bathroom in a familiar routine. When they were at the sink brushing their teeth Brian playfully bumped Justin's hip and grinned. Justin smiled up at Brian. When they were done Brian flicked the light off in the bathroom.

Justin turned to Brian looking rather sheepish. "Can we leave the bedroom light on? You know, just in case."

"Sure," Brian smiled.

Justin got into bed and snuggled up to Brian under the soft glow of the bedroom lamp fixture. Justin rested his head on Brian's strong chest. Brian's arms went around Justin holding him close. After Justin drifted off to sleep, Brian pressed a kiss into Justin's soft blonde hair. 

 


End file.
